Help:Page protection
Page protection is the ability to limit who can edit a page. Administrators have the ability to both protect and unprotect pages should the need arise. Uses The majority of pages on a wiki should remain unprotected to encourage all users in the community to edit. It is against Wikia's Terms of Use to permanently protect large numbers of content pages. Places where you may want to use protection may include: * Protecting frequently vandalized pages, such as the on busy communities. * Maintaining the integrity of the site's and . * Protecting community policy statements. * Templates containing complex code and/or are necessary for a particular wiki. Temporary protection might be used for: * Enforcing a cooldown period to stop an edit war, upon request. * Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism. Protection levels There are three protection levels that can be chosen for each protection option. Protection levels for all protected pages can be found on (edit, move, and upload) and (creation). *'Unprotected': Allows everybody to edit and rename the page. *'Semi-protection': Prevents an unregistered and non- user from uploading new file versions, editing, renaming, and/or creating the page (if it does not exist). This protection level is usually sufficient for most purposes and can be set by choosing "Block new and unregistered users" in the options list. *'Full protection': Limits uploading new file versions, editing, renaming, and/or creating the page (if it does not exist) to administrators and content moderators. This protection level might be appropriate for a community policy page, wiki wordmark or a favicon. It can be set by choosing "Administrators and content moderators only" in the options list. Protection options *'Edit protection': Limits who can edit a page. *'Move protection': Limits who can rename a page. By default the move protection level will match the edit protection level, but they can be set independently of each other as well. *'Upload protection': Limits who can upload a new version of an existing file. *'Create protection': Limits who can create a page that does not yet exist or has been deleted. This can be useful to prevent repeated creation of unwanted or maliciously named pages. *''' : This option extends full protection to all templates and files included on the page. Step by step Protecting pages *To protect a page, photo, template, click on the arrow on the "Edit" button next to the title to produce a dropdown menu. Then click "Protect." *On the protection page that then appears, you can set the desired protection level. *You may want the page move protection to be set at a different level than the editing protection. By default, they match. To set a different level, select the check box in the "Move" section, then choose which protection level you would like. *To set , click the check box next to "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)." *Select a default reason for protection in the dropdown menu, or add in your own reason in the box below. *Click "Confirm" to save your changes. Unprotect *To unprotect or change the protection for a specific page, use the Edit button dropdown to visit the protection page for it. *Remove or alter the protection options. *Click "Confirm" to save your changes. Cascading Protection '''Cascading protection is a form of page protection which allows you to protect a page so that all templates and images on the page will also be protected without needing to protect them individually. This is useful on pages, such as a wiki main page, where most of the included images and templates are used only on that page. To use cascading protection, just click the "protect" link as usual; cascade protect is there among normal protection options. The page must be fully protected in order to activate cascading protection. Advice *Do not make the of protecting pages unnecessarily. A single vandalizing edit is not a reason to permanently protect a page against all edits. *Page protection levels should make sense. If a page is repeatedly vandalized by IPs, then semi-protection will stop that; full-protection is not necessary. If two established editors are having an edit war, then temporary full-protection of the page is needed. *Most page protections should be temporary, so that they expire when the current problem is past. *If IP vandalism is a problem on most or all pages on a wiki, disabling anonymous editing through is a better solution than mass page protection. *Talk pages and user talk pages should not be protected except in extreme circumstances. Next pages *Learn about . *Read the . Further help and feedback pt:Ajuda:Proteção de página de:Hilfe:Seitenschutz es:Ayuda:Protección en cascada fr:Aide:Protection de page it:Aiuto:Protezione delle pagine ja:ヘルプ:ページの保護 nl:Help:Paginabeveiliging pl:Pomoc:Zabezpieczanie ru:Справка:Защита страниц vi:Trợ giúp:Bảo vệ trang zh:Help:頁面保護